Shadows Unravel
by WannaBeWriterWB
Summary: "Love to fault is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined and breaks all chains from every mind"...
1. Preface

A/N: I started this story about a year ago but I wasn't able to finish at the time. Now that the movie Eclipse is out I decided to give it one more try.

This story is focused on Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob is the main narrator but other characters will also narrate the story at some point.

This only a preface. I'm still working on the fist chapter. I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

Shadows Unravel

_Love to fault is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined and breaks all chains from every mind__._

_William Shakespeare_

Preface

And so… she did it…

Stubborn as she was, I should have known she would be able to keep her promise…

_I will keep my heart beating. I'm strong enough for that…_

She kept her heart beating… for _him_… for that creature growing inside of her – that thing that sucked life out of her… my Bella…

And now…

Happily ever after…

Even though I used all the strength in me I wasn't able to chase them away – those words echoed in my head over and over again and suddenly forever seemed to be long enough… too long even for _me_; especially for _me_.

I was cursed… Befriended by the beast pulsating inside of me... I was enslaved by _her_ forever loving _him_.

I wasn't certain of what motivated me – what changed or _awaken_. All I knew was that I felt something rising inside of me, something primal… _inhuman_. As I watched the leech cradling the _creature_ in her arms – feeding _it_ – my skin burned as if I had been set on fire. Hatred filled my entire being. I wanted to kill _it_ – I _had_ to.

It would only take me a few seconds or so. I felt the trembling in me fastening – I was ready.

I felt my eyes darkening in hate, in anticipation, and I launched forward only to freeze in motion.

An unknown heat emanated from and through me. I came undone… _She _was looking at _me_…

TBC


	2. Unintended Pain Part One

**Chapter One**

**Part One**

**Unintended Pain**

I startled up, violently twisting and turning in my bed, awaken by the haunting ghosts in my dreams.

_It was all supposed to be over by now_. I thought to myself as I allowed the air to slowly reach and filled up my lungs, cooling me down.

It had been weeks since the events that followed that _fatal_ day. I winced at the word – _fatal_. How could I think such a terrible thing of the day when I came to life?

I shook my head lightly. It was as if I was still dreaming and forced myself to wake. Too many thoughts assailed my mind. I couldn't stop thinking, wondering, pondering, questioning… _What if?_

Sigh… This kind of behavior from me is completely unnecessary and useless right now. Indeed, it was all over.

But _if_ it was all over… why I still felt this way? Why I couldn't escape the impression the worst was yet to come? Why was I so [_unease_ and so ready to fight? Why wasn't I drowned in happiness? _I had found Her…_ I was finally… _complete_. And still…

As those thoughts lingered, all of my inhuman senses were triggered and I was on the edge of bursting out of my skin. The sudden cool breeze that invaded my cubicle of room presented me with a familiar scent.

_Nessie…_

Was I still dreaming? Was my mind playing tricks on me now? The Cullens' residence was miles away from the reservation. Even for me, it was impossible to distinguish _her_ scent from that distance – but it didn't matter… I knew what I had to do. I had to see her… _Now_.

I was out of my skin the second my feet touched the wet ground outside my house. I cast a single glance behind, just in case. I knew my father's sleep wouldn't be disturbed. He was used to my nightlife by now; always patrolling.

I didn't rush. And even though my heart was troubled, I made my way through the forest in a somewhat normal speed. I felt the cool breeze caressing me as I run. Sigh…

As I caught sight of the road I phased back and slipped in my jeans. I saw the lights in the house flickering and instantly wondered… candle light.

Those leeches still remained a mystery to me. Carlisle and Esmee were the perfect example of what humans were supposed to be – kind, generous, respectful... Even Rosalie – the icy beauty queen – didn't seem so bad, after all.

Walking cautiously seemed to give me an advantage and I was able to grasp the tail of a conversation – werewolf hearing_._

"Are you sure about this?" Carlisle, if I wasn't mistaken, asked and concern weighted down his words.

I heard Edward release a heavy sigh. "It must be done. We're doing it to protect them."

"I've prepared everything. We leav-" Carlisle stopped.

_Shhh_…

"Edwa-"

"He's here." It was the last thing my ears were able to pick up.

Great. There it goes the element of surprise. Damn mind reader.

I continued to walk towards the entrance and suddenly realization dawned on me. They've stopped talking _because_ of me. I was right. Something was definitely wrong.

Instinctively every muscle in me hardened, fury filled my senses and a scowl greeted the two vampires coming in my direction.

"Jacob! Welcome!" Carlisle called; he welcomed me with slightly opened arms and soothing voice. I didn't respond.

It was now Edward's turn to talk, his tone matching Carlisle's but his eyes wore a different kind of feeling. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know he was about to shamelessly lie to my face.

"Is there something you wan-"

A female voice cut through the air, speaking rather recklessly. Bella.

"Everything is packed. Shall we wait for the daylight or…" Her eyes widened the second she spotted me and something I really couldn't put my finger on clouded her face – concern, awkwardness, panic maybe – I didn't know. She trailed off afterwards, never finishing what she was saying.

The three vampires stood still for a split moment, but it was enough for me. Bella was never a good liar and it didn't change now she was an immortal. Their exchange of warning glances did not go unnoticed by the unwanted wolf. _Me_.

Her mouth moved but no sound was heard.

"What the hell is going on?"

Every fiber of my being was trembling. I didn't trust myself to speak but I managed to groan through clenched teeth something similar to a question.

Bella started to come close to where I stood but Edward's hand stopped her.

"Careful, love. Keep your distance. I don't know if he'll be able to control his anger for much longer."

Through frowned thin dark brows she fired an annoyed look at her husband, implying he was insane by stating such a warning. Bella still didn't believe that I could ever hurt her in any way. She came to me, standing only a few inches away.

"Jake." She attempted to touch my face.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"Jake, please."

I jerked away from her, putting distance between us. Edward knew better.

"Where is she?"

They looked from each other to me. Their eyes aggravated due to my silent insistence and threatening behavior.

At this exact moment the wind blew through my face and their acute disgusting scent intensified even more. I looked up only to find the others guarding the door and windows, eyeing me as if _I_ was the enemy.

Before I even move a muscle his voice cut through, ordering me.

"No!"

"Get out of my head." I groaned again, my lips pulled back as I gritted my teeth.

I didn't listen to his order. Who was he to order me? If he assumed I would forever play by his rules; he was wrong. My feet hogged, ready to wade though anything and anyone that stood in my way.

"Jake, wait."

Bella's hand came up to grab my arm and in a blink of an eye all of them stood I front me, blocking my way.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bella. LET. GO. NOW!"

"No."

She protested and I noticed I had triggered her defenses now. Her vampire self was fighting to take the lead in the confront. I couldn't blame her. Long before this all started the werewolf in me was already in lead.

"Listen to me."

"I don't need to listen anything. I already know what's going."

"Do you?"

Her question seemed to amaze not only me but her _family_ as well.

"Seriously, Jake." I felt her grip loosen as she proceeded. I listened, giving her the benefit of doubt. "Do you really know what's going on here? Do you really understand it?"

What an idiot. I thought to myself. Of course she would play me for a fool. That was all she ever did to me. She always chose him over me. And here I thought she would have the decency not to lie to my face.

I wanted to get angrier at her. I needed it. But I felt… I felt more relaxed, more calm. But it wasn't me… It was that mood-controller doing his trick. And as hard as it was for me to admit it, I was thankful for that.

Bella was still standing next to me.

I didn't want to say it aloud. I thought that if I didn't, it would turn out to be only my imagination playing with me. But I had to.

"You're taking her away from me."

It was barely above a whisper but audible enough for any of them to hear. I looked into her eyes and knew I was right. She couldn't hold my stare. She recognized the pain and terror in my eyes. It was even too much for her to stand it.

And then I lost myself…

"Why are you doing this to me? Wasn't all I did for you enough?"

I shouted as aloud as it was possible for a _beast_ – yes, a beast – like me. Anger no more spoke behind my voice but fear and pain now took place.

I looked at all of those vampires standing there and I hated myself because I saw in their faces – they pitied me. But it wasn't all. I was making them feel bad about whatever they were planning on doing.

What the hell? I didn't care anymore.

"I gave you all, Bella. I gave you my heart. I didn't plan for _this_ to happen."

Again… silence.

I chuckle in bitterness. I couldn't believe it was really happening.

"What happened? I don't understand you. About a mouth ago, you were ready to trust me your daughter's life. And now this? This is bullshit and you know it… I thought…"

"Please…"

Bella spoke, interrupting me. Her head was down and her voice sounded weak.

"…stop."

I swallowed hard and did what I was told.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I never meant to hurt you. You know that. And now it's no different."

She was crying.

I didn't know vampires were able to cry. I guess I was wrong.

"I'm not… This isn't… We…"

She was trembling, stumbling on words, shuffling through her mind for the thing that would hurt less or so. Or maybe, she just didn't know what to say to me.

"Jake, you saw what happened and… Yes… I was ready to give my daughter to you. But the reason why I was so prompt to give her up was because I thought I was saving both of your lives."

I listened.

"But now, we have a chance to be a family. And I want my daughter to have the closest thing to a normal life as much as any mother."

I snorted in disbelief; I couldn't help myself. Was she serious? Her daughter was a hybrid – half human, half vampire. If there was one thing I was certain in this life was that normal was something Nessie would never be.

Edward's glare fell on me and I kept the thought to myself. Then that little voice in the back of my head spoke again.

"Is it because…" I trailed in fear.

"No." Edward was the one answer me. Of course, he knew what was on my mind.

I searched for reassurance in his eyes but found hesitation instead.

"I don't believe you."

"Then believe me." Carlisle. "Jacob."

He looked at me and again spoke in soothing manner.

"We can not stay in Forks anymore. We are not getting any older and people are already suspicious. We can't risk exposure. Our lives depend on staying out of the human radar. You've witnessed what happened when they thought we had created an immortal child. I can't risk having the Volturi on our tail."

Just like before when I first came to meet them, it was hard for me to hate Carlisle or to even be mad at him. He was just _too human_.

I sighed in defeat. He was right. It was dangerous for them to stay in Forks. They had to leave. But why not tell me about it?

"Because we didn't want you to choose."

Again – damn mind reader. I hated when he did that.

"You lost me."

"Your life is here, Jacob. Your family, your friends… your pack. They need you and you need them too."

I almost believed him. Edward. The hesitation in his eyes was gone and sincerity emanated from them now.

He closed the distance between us, his eyes averting for a second.

"I'll go, Edward."

Alice foreseen he would hear _her_ thoughts. She was awake.

I felt an urge to go to her, take her in my arms and never let her go but I stayed and kept listening instead. I owed him that much. After all, he was her father.

The petite figure of Alice disappeared into the house followed by Jasper. Rosalie did the same; she knew she was no longer needed here. The immediate danger no longer existed.

Edward turned to me again. "We didn't want to tear you away from your world."

"The decision is not yours to make." I protested. Edward quietly snorted; he already knew that.

I had listened to their reasoning long enough. It was my turn to talk now.

"And because of… of some conscious attack you were going to leave without even saying a thing to me? Where was your conscious in that?"

He lowered his head, nodding. "I apologize for my behavior. It was my idea not to tell you anything. I thought I was sparing you the pain."

"You were wrong. Actually, you were all the way wrong."

The air got chocked in my chest when the thought of leaving my family, my friends and my pack behind crossed my mind. But I had no choice.

"Alright." I breathed deeply. "You gotta promise you won't do anything before I talked to my people. I need to let them know… and I'm going to need sometime."

"We understand."

In those seconds where we stood in silence, the decision was made. There was no going back. I had to leave with them. Leah, Seth, Embry, Quil… my father…. Sam… they would understand. They wouldn't approve, but… they would understand.

I firmly looked each and every one of them in the eye.

"I'm going with you"

TBC


End file.
